ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon/Anime's Kingdom Hearts
Cartoon/Anime's Kingdom Hearts (漫画/アニメキングダムハーツ) is a Japanese-american-french action-RPG video games would be kinda similar to game from Kingdom Hearts, developed and edited by Square Enix, which marks the association between ??? And the universe of Square games under the direction of ???. Kingdom Hearts is a cross-over between several characters of Square Enix and the universe Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Manga, Adaptation of an anime game, Live Action Movie, DC, Marvel, DreamWorks, Warner Bros, Etc that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. In each of the opus, the voices of the characters of Cartoon, and Anime (manga) are interpreted by the same celebrities as in their original work. This Action-RPG game based on the Universe Red Eyes Sword: Akame ga Kill!, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, DC, Movie, DreamWorks, Live Action and Etc... Plot Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy must fight evil forces with characters from various Cartoons and Animes shows to save the worlds and dimensions of Cartoons and Animes before it's too late. Everyone from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney XD, Shonen Jump, Manga, (Toei Animation, Bones, White Fox, More), DC, Live Action (Movie) Adaptation of game in anime and My Little Pony needs the heroes to save the grand connection of the milky way from the evil bad enemies that are invading the crossover multiverse. Story The universe of Kingdom Hearts is a compilation of levels, called "worlds", through which the player must progress. Thirteen worlds are accessible in the game, a fourteenth, ???, being only visible during cinematic. Other worlds are evoked by several characters but can not be visited by the player as they were destroyed by the stars. ??? Of the game's worlds are based on the cartoon and anime universe, mainly on the Animated Classics of the studio, the other four having been created specifically by Square for the needs of the game. Gameplay Similar to the Kingdom Hearts series, with a lot of changes (LEGO Dimensions (figure lego), Disney Infinity (toy box), Skylanders (figure of skylanders + trap crystals with portal), Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Jump Force. Cartoon/Anime's Kingdom Hearts is a action adventure game featuring characters from Kingdom Hearts series and various cartoon and manga series featured in the ??? Mini-Games W.I.P. Characters Starter Pack Characters Exclusives and Story Mode Enemies / Mini-Bosses *Heartless (enemy return) *Nobodies (enemy return) *Hearts Eaters *Heartless (enemy return) *??? (unversed version) *??? (dream eaters) *Ying and Yang (Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion) Bosses Waves Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons Franchises featured in this cartoon and anime *Gravity Falls *Akame ga Kill! *Steven Universe *Naruto / Shippuden *Bleach *Jimmy Neutron *The Fairly Oddparents *One Piece *Boruto *Powerpuff Girls / Z *Digimon *Rugrats *Spongebob Squarepants *DC Comics *Marvel *Black Cover *Fairy Tail *Soul Eater *D. Gray Man *Adventure Time *Uncle Grandpa *The Amazing World of Gumball *Inazuma Eleven *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Persona 4 / 5 *Danganronpa *Dragon Ball Z *Saint Seiya *Danny Phantom *Kuroshitsuji *Bunsen is Beast *Negima *Dragons *Harry Potter *Food Wars *Titeuf *Asterix *Miraculous Ladybug *Wander Over Wonder *Over the Garden Wall *Star Vs. The Forces Evil *Looney Tunes *Shrek *Madagascar *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Phineas and Ferb *OK K.O Let's Be Heroes *Clarence *Regular Show *Reborn! *Sword Art Online *Ben 10 *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy *Go Diego Go *Robotboy *Welcome to The Loud House *Dexter's Laboratory *Attack on Titan *One Punch Man *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Killing Bites *Kuroko's Basket *Shaman King *Dora the Explorer *God Eater *Show on Rock!! *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Shugo Chara! *My Little Pony *American Dragon: Jake Long *Kim Possible *Samourai Jack *Quest for Camelot *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *City Hunter *Elfen Lied *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni *Babar *Barbapapa *Rocket Power *Jewelpet *Pretty Cure! *Super Sonico *Pokémon *CatDog *My Hero Academia *Little Witch Academia *The Seven Deadly Sins *Sailor Moon *Tintin *Lucky Luke *Magi! *HunterxHunter *Fate Apocrypha *YuYu Hakusho *Winx Club *LEGO Movie *The Wild Thornberrys *Yu-Gi-Oh! / 5D's *Avatar: The Last Airbender *To Love Ru *Invader Zim *Medaka Box *Bobobo-Bobo-Bo-Bobo *The Simpsons *Ice Age Sequels and Spinoffs Production Companies Main Production Companies Additional Work Disney properties that are provided for the game. Non-Disney properties that are provided for the game. Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shonen Jump Category:Manga Category:Adaptation Category:Toei Animation Category:Square-Enix Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:RPG game Category:Action/Adventure Category:DC Category:Live-Action Category:Crossover movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney XD Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:P-Studio Category:Spike Chunsoft